Hypno-Loud
My First Fanfiction, Enjoy. (It starts with Sue, hypnotized, standing on the branch of a tree with a vine in her hands) Sue: (hypnotized) Cobra Sue, Queen of the Jungle, stalks her cowardly prey. Suddenly, she pounces. (She swings from the vine doing a Tarzan call, and grabs Principal Huggins in front of his house) Huggins: Help! Help! I'm being kidnapped! (Meanwhile, Lincoln, holding a hypno-kit, and Clyde watch from behind a bush, laughing) Lincoln: (laughing) Good stuff, good stuff. Clyde: Wow, Lincoln, your new hypnosis kit is hilarious! Where did you get it? Lincoln: It was from Luan as a hand-me-down, along with her old small TV with a DVD player. (holds up an old-fashioned watch) I just wave the watch in front of someone's eyes, and they've become my own puppets! (Back with Sue and Huggins...) Huggins: Help! Put me down! Sue: (hypnotized) Tonight, we do the kong dance! Huggins: Not the kong dance! (They go inside Huggins's house. Back with Lincoln & Clyde...) Lincoln: But I have to be careful. Taking over somebody's head is sometimes no joke! Clyde: Okay... Wanna go mess with other people's minds? Lincoln: I thought you'd never ask. (At the Loud House, at the kiddie table, Lynn is about to eat her favorite food, meatball subs) Lynn: Oh, boy! Well, you know what they say, you have to be #1, if you wanna go #2. (Lynn is about to eat it, until Lincoln swings the watch in front of her eyes) Lincoln: Halt! You do not want to eat that sandwich Lynn. (Lynn becomes hypnotized) Lincoln: You want to sing the leading role in the famous musical, "Annie"! Lynn: (hypnotized, singing) It's a hard knock life for us, it's a hard knock life for us! 'Stead of treated, we get tricked, 'stead of kisses we get kicked, it's a hard knock life! (Lynn skips away upstairs to her room. Lincoln & Clyde laugh a her girly singing and skipping and go to the living room, to find Lori there, then Clyde's nose bleeds and faints) Lincoln: (to the audience) I thought he got over that. Oh well. (to Lori) Excuse me, Lori? Lori: (annoyed) What? Lincoln: Can I please use the TV really quick? Lori: Sorry, but I ain't leaving this couch. Lincoln: Whatever you say... (swings the watch in front of her)... PERKY HIGH SCHOOL CHEERLEADER! (Lori gets hypnotized, stands up, picks up two round pillows, and does a cheerleading routine!) Lori: (hypnotized) WE'RE #1! WE'RE #1! GO ROOSTERS GO AND PECK! PECK! PECK! (Lori runs from the living room in her trance. Lincoln laughs, and Clyde wakes up) Lincoln: Wow! A guy like me can REALLY get used to this! Clyde: (looks out the window with Lincoln) Lincoln, look! Your parents are home! (Outside, Vanzilla is parked in front of the garage and the parents exit) Clyde: Let's make 'em think they're Ace Savvy & High Card! Lincoln: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I can't do that! Clyde: Why not? Lincoln: One, I might get grounded, two, I would never hypnotize the ones who brought something special into my life! Clyde: So, you wouldn't hypnotize your best friend? Lincoln: Sorry, but... (swings the watch in front of Clyde) SLEEP! (Clyde falls asleep) Lincoln: (giggles) I guess I'll feel guilty about it tomorrow... (to the audience) BUT THAT'S HOURS AWAY! HAH! (In the backyard) Ronnie Anne: (hypnotized, wearing an eyepatch) Avast ye, cowards! I will chop you all like ginsu knives! Right, Polly? Clyde: (hypnotized, wearing a parrot suit) Squak! Polly want a double bacon cheeseburger! Squak! Lori: (hypnotized, wearing a cheerleader outfit, holding pom-poms) MOVE IT TO THE LEFT! MOVE IT TO THE RIGHT! GO ROOSTERS GO AND FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Lynn: (hypnotized, wearing a red dress, singing) The sun'll come out, tomorrow, so you gotta hang on to tomorrow, come with meeeee! Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya, tomorrow! You're only a daaaaayyyyyy aaaaaawwaaaayyyy!!!!! Bobby: (hypnotized, sitting and farting on Lily) I'm one of the best microwaves in the whole supermarket. DING! (picks up Lily and sniffs her) Hmmm... you need another 10 minutes. (sits and farts on Lily again) Lana: (hypnotized, bangs a gong, speaks out of sync) You have dishonored my temple for the last time, Pink Princess! Lola: (hypnotized, speaks out of sync) It is you who brings much shame, Dirty One! Lana: (hypnotized) Hiii....... Lola: (hypnotized) Hiii....... (They start fighting each other in slow motion, and they go through the outside basement doors while fighting) Leni: (hypnotized, wearing a barbershop quartet outfit with a mustache, singing) Figaro! Luna: (hypnotized, wearing a barbershop quartet outfit with a mustache, singing) Figaro! Luan: (hypnotized, wearing a barbershop quartet outfit with a mustache, singing) Figaro! Lucy: (hypnotized, wearing a barbershop quartet outfit with a mustache, singing) Figaro! Lisa: (hypnotized, wearing a barbershop quartet outfit with a mustache, singing) Figaro! Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lisa: (hypnotized, singing together) FIGARO!!!! Lincoln: Attention everybody! When I clap my hands, you will be unhypnotized! (Lincoln claps his hands and walks away, while everyone, sans the twins, wakes form their trances, looking confused) Ronnie Anne: Why am I wearing an eyepatch? Bobby: Why am I sitting on Lily? (sniffs) And who cut the cheese in here? (Lily escapes from Bobby sitting on her, and does a raspberry) Clyde: Well, I hate to rat out my best friend but... LINCOLN GOT A HYPNOSIS KIT FROM LUAN AND USED IT TO MESS WITH YOUR MINDS! Luan: (Off-screen) Sorry! Lori: Why I oughta! Let's give him a taste of his own medicine! Everyone: YEAH! (In Lincoln's room, he just set up his new personal TV) Lincoln: (yawns) Boy, setting up my new TV is exhausting! Well, time to relax with it using its built-in DVD player. (Picks up 4 DVDs and looks at them) Let's see... "BRICKO Movie" (throws it onto his bed), "Ace Savvy Movie" (throws it onto his bed), "BRICKO Ace Savvy Movie" (throws it onto his bed), here we go! "Punchy Hands", the funny, heartwarming story of famous boxer, Bruce Cabby Parence! Luan & Lynn's favorite! (Puts the disc into the TV) (Later that night, Lincoln is on his bed, watching the movie. Clyde tries to sneak in and snatch the watch in Lincoln's hand, but Lincoln stops him) Lincoln: I don't think so. Clyde: (nervously) Uh... we weren't trying to steal the watch and hypnotize you for revenge if that's what you're thinking. Bobby: (walks in Lincoln's room, nervously) Yeah, we just wanted to know what time it was. Hey, Clydesdale, what time is it? Clyde: About a quarter past.... RUN AWAY! (Clyde & Bobby run for it) Lincoln: Oh watch, it's just you and me. (Swings the watch in front of his eyes) I'm not letting you out of my sight. You're so round, and pretty, and (hypnotized) shiny... TV: "Now listen up kid, you have to do exactly what I say!" Lincoln: (hypnotized) Do exactly what you say... TV: "You got Parence on the ropes, he's ready to fall. When you hear the bell, DESTROY PARENCE!" Lincoln: (hypnotized) When I hear the bell, destroy parents.... DESTROY PARENTS! (falls asleep) (The Next Morning, Lincoln meets his sisters (sans the twins) and friends in the living room) Lincoln: Morning guys! I had the strangest dream last night! Lori: We can talk about it later. Dad's making breakfast outside today. (Outside, Lynn Sr. just finished making bacon on the grill) Lynn Sr.: (sniffs) Ah, I love the smell of bacon in the morning. Now to call the kids with this new triangle I got. (holds up a triangle) Rita: Oy vey. Lynn Sr.: Breakfast kids! Come and get it! (rings the triangle) (Inside) Lincoln: (hypnotized) When I hear the bell, destroy parents... (Walks out the front door) Leni: Uh, what did Linky just say? (Outside, Lincoln grabs a jug of gasoline) Lincoln: (hypnotized) Destroy parents... Sisters (sans Twins), Santiagos, and Clyde: (GASP!) (Just when Lincoln threw the gasoline jug toward the grill, the kids dodged their parents away to avoid getting burnt to death) Lynn Sr.: Whoa, kids... Rita: You saved our lives! (Lincoln awakes from his trance) Lincoln: Huh? What happened? Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, what was THAT? Luna: Just because our parents give us dumb punishments, doesn't mean you have to kill them! Luan: Yeah! We would've been orphans by now! Lincoln: Sorry, but I have no idea on what the heck you're talking about. Rita: Lincoln, since our outside breakfast plans are cancelled unexpectedly, could you go inside the house and get the take-out menu from IHOB? Lincoln: Okay, Mom! (goes inside the house) Ronnie Anne: (realizes) Wait a minute! Guys, you don't suppose... Everyone (sans twins and parents): No! Ronnie Anne: But what if... Leni: What if Linky forgot the take out menu? Clyde: Don't worry guys, I think I memorized it. It was pancakes, orange juice, bacon... Ronnie Anne: No! What if Lincoln hypnotized himself? Everyone (sans twins and parents): Oh.... that what if! (In Lincoln's room, Ronnie Anne & Lynn are watching the movie on his new TV) TV: "Now listen up kid, you have to do exactly what I say! When you hear the bell, DESTROY PARENCE!" Ronnie Anne: Oh no! Now every time Lincoln hears a bell, he gonna try to destroy his parents! Lynn: Oh well, we could probably figure it out when the movie's over. Ronnie Anne: Come on! (Ronnie Anne drags Lynn by her collar) Lynn: HEY! (Later in the backyard, the parents are on a ladder fixing the telephone wires) Rita: I can't believe we got picked to fix the telephone wires! Bobby: I dismantled the doorbell! Lori: I turned off all the cellphones! Including mine! Clyde: I took down the windchime! Sisters (sans twins), Bobby, Ronnie Anne & Clyde: Phew! Luna: Wait! Where are the twins? (The twins are still kung fu fighting in their hypnotic state) Lana: (bangs a gong) Sisters (sans twins), Bobby, Ronnie Anne & Clyde: Oh, come on! Lincoln: (hypnotized) Destroy parents.... (walks to the pole) Lisa: He's headed toward the control box! Luan: Looks like Mom & Dad are gonna be shocked! (Hahahaha) But seriously, what are we gonna do? Ronnie Anne & Lynn: We're on it! (run) Lincoln: (hypnotized) Destroy parents.... Destroy parents! Ronnie Anne & Lynn: (just as Lincoln flips the switch from on to off, the duo save Rita & Lynn Sr. by pushing the ladder away from the wires and landing into a pillow truck) Lynn Sr.: Please don't let it be another April Fool's drill... Lincoln: (awakes) What the---? What am I doing here? Luna: Dude! You hypnotized yourself to destroy Mom & Dad! Leni: It's true! They were almost getting fit for halos! Lincoln: (sigh) Look guys, if you're still trying to get back at me hypnotizing you, get over it! The past is the past. Oh, and keep an eye on Mom & Dad. They don't look so good. (notices the twins' kung fu fight) Oh right. (claps his hands) Twins: (awake) What happened? Ronnie Anne: Long story. (A montage goes on where Lincoln hears a bell, gets hynotized, tries to kill Rita & Lynn Sr., one of the other kids saving them, and Lincoln snaps out of it) (In the living room, the gang, sans Lincoln, is having a meeting) Ronnie Anne: (reads hypnosis manual) Hmm... it says here that the only one who can snap Lincoln out of it is the same guy who hypnotized him! Lori: But that's literally impossible! The actor in the movie died of brain cancer years ago! Leni: Maybe before he died, he made a sequel called, "Please Don't Destroy Parence!" (everybody deadpan) Leni: Well, anybody else got any ideas? Ronnie Anne: (reads hypnosis manual) It says if we don't snap him out of it, he'll just keep trying until he succeeds! Lola: Or thinks he succeeded! EVerybody: Hmm.... (Later in a big machine in the basement, two figures who appear to be Rita & Lynn Sr. pour some clay into the machine to make pottery) Lana: (in the dining room, looks both ways, sees nothing but Lincoln playing video games) All clear! Let's do this! Leni: (rings a bell) Lincoln: (hypnotized) Destroy parents... (walks to the basement) Destroy parents... (climbs the ladder on the machine to the platform where Rita & Lynn Sr. are, picks them up) DESTROY PARENTS! Lincoln: (hypnotized) DESTROY PARENTS! (throws them into the machine, awakes) What did I just do? Oh no! They were telling the truth! NO!!!!! (climbs the ladder down) Mom! Dad! Are you in there? (sees the machine in action, screaming, a cube comes out with arms and hair inside it) ARGHHHHH!!!!! Are you okay?!? Don't swallow! Clay is not food! Leni: (rings bell) Lincoln: Leni! What are you doing? Can't you see I turned our parents into a cube of clay? Leni: Hooray! He's cured! Clyde: At last! Luan: Lincoln, it's okay! They're just manakins! Ronnie Anne: We used them to snap you out of your hypnosis! Lincoln: You mean I di---? They're no---? So they're no---? Rita: (off-screen) Kids! We're home! Lincoln: Woo-hoo! (runs upstairs, hugs his parents) Guys! You're okay! I'm sorry I tried to kill you in my hypnonosis. I promise I'll never use hypnotism ever again! (pause) Rita & Lynn Sr.: YOU'RE GROUNDED! Lincoln: Maybe just one last time. (swings the watch in front of them) Lynn Sr.: (hynotized) Ooh... Rita: (hypnotized) Pretty watch.... THE END Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud